


Oh How Your Death Is A Comfort To All

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: Neon Streets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Black Pidge (Voltron), Blood, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Narti Lived Bitch (Voltron), POC Pidge (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Lance doesn't like it when assholes touch what isn't their right to touch in the first place.





	Oh How Your Death Is A Comfort To All

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk can we make Narti Lived Bitch a tag please.

A lock clicking in the door.

Knob turning as the door opened.

Lights off as the door closed.

Lights turned on as they turned around.

A flash of light.

Three distinct shots of a silenced weapon.

A pained grunt as the now victim slid to the floor, blood pooling below them.

Dark eyes colored a nightly purple in the right lighting looked up at who had shot them, eyes widening in rare shock at the sight of the man sitting in the seat across from them, looking as nonchalant as ever, as if shooting someone in their own home was as normal as picking up the paper from the lawn.

"You...how-"

"It's amazing how quickly your so called trusted colleagues will give you up for killing their friend. And it's fascinating how easy it was to get them to give up every piece of information on you and your organization when they realized their supposed enemy actually had their friend alive and well recovering from her injuries."

"She's alive?" Blood ran down his chin as Lotor spoke, hands pressing against the wound in his stomach, silver hair framing his face, a few strands out of place.

Blue eyes framed by dark locks of brown hair looked out from behind a smoking gun, the small wisps floating up from the silencer barrel. The man holding the gun had the slyest of smiles on his face, eyes holding a look that had Lotor to have a cause for concern.

"Yeah, you know if you're going to kill someone at least make sure they're dead. And honestly a sword? I don't remember this being the Olde days dude and she was wearing armor, you have to factor that in too." He spoke as if he were speaking to a child, the hand holding the gun flopping to the side of his chair as he leaned back as relaxed as ever, laughing softly at the absurdity of Lotor's mistake, his other hand over his eyes.

Lotor used this window of opportunity to grope for the weapon hidden under the hallway table next to his front door, eyes widening when his hand touched nothing.

"Yeah you won't find any of your weapons where you think they are, got here a couple hours ago so I cleaned the place out, also cut any wires connecting us to the outside world so to speak, honestly I didn't want to at first because let me tell you, spending hours in here with no wifi is fucking torture, but precautions had to be made you know how it is." The man leaned forward, revealing himself more towards the light that was concentrated where Lotor now sat, laid against the door bleeding out.

The man had dark skin, obviously went outside a lot, to where he couldn't tell you, it was just city for miles around and even if there was sun out the buildings usually created enough shade to prevent any sort of tanning for anyone. Bright blue eyes stood out in contrast against his skin, darker hair framing them, looking soft and we'll taken care of. Now that he could get a proper look everything about him seemed flawless as far as physical appearance went, even his nails were pretty which was odd for someone who seemed more than familiar with a gun.

His clothing wasn't much to gawk at, a dark green jacket with an orange band around the arms, ripped jeans with netting under the holes and plain black combat boots. He guessed whoever he was he liked the color blue, expressed through his nails and the black corded necklace roped around his neck a few times, the charm at the end shaped in a sharp, blue V.

The way he dressed was odd...like he didn't expect-

"You're not planning on leaving me alive are you?" Lotor said, taking a sharp breath as his head swam and the pain in his abdomen spiked.

The man laughed, a fully belly laugh that showed off his dimples in his cheeks and mirth in his eyes.

"God what gave it away?" He said, laughter still present in his voice.

"Why...why are you doing this? I don't even know you!" Lotor nearly yelled, stalking audibly to push down the pain and rapidly growing weakness in his body.

"Honestly I would have never even bothered you, at most you were your father's problem and while you were causing such a ruckus on the streets I wouldn't have gone to these lengths." His eyes turned serious, everything about him now demanding respect and fear where needed. And Lotor would be lying if this sudden change in demeanor didn't scare him. "But you touched something that wasn't yours to touch, something dear to me that I'd kill for. And while I'd kill for a choice few people no questions asked I'd only kill you for this one. Now you must be wondering, who the fuck did I manage to touch to piss off this dude?"

Lotor waited with bated breath, trying to keep the nausea and weariness at bay.

"I want you to think real hard about everyone you've hurt in the past few days and pick one."

He tried to think, mind racing through everyone he might've "interrogated" the last few days, but he didn't even know who this guy was, how the hell was he supposed to-"

"Times up."

Another shot burst out from his gun in the blink of an eye, Lotor falling forward with a new hole between his eyes.

Lance wasn't one of those villains in the movies that wait for their enemy to keep talking, if anything he was more Deadpool.

Kill them and get it over it.

Which was why he cleaned out the apartment earlier, why he shot Lotor three times and just wounded him enough to be able to talk, why he cut the circuits and wires that powered any hidden button or system he might've hid.

He had better things to do in his spare time than deal with this bullshit.

Although that didn't mean he could get in a few shots of a different kind while he was here.

***

The drive to the hospital was short or at least it felt that way. While he was more inclined to go home especially this late at night he had something important to drop off, eyes glancing in the mirror to look into yellow eyes in the backseat. He pulled up into a parking space and turned off the car, going in the back seat with a few curses as he got his jacket settled. Getting comfortable enough as he could with claws digging into his back he went into the building and to the receptionist, getting the information he needed as he made a beeline for the specified room.

Finding it after a few minutes and nearly running into a nurse he entered, closing the solid wood door behind him as quietly as he could.

Not quiet enough it seemed as he turned around and found a gun just barely an inch from his face. The woman holding it steeling him with a hard look as she looked him over, a bang covering her right eye.

Lance lifted his hands in a placating manner, turning his head to the side a bit, eyes never leaving hers as he saw the three others in the room, one of which was laid up in the hospital bed, bandages wrapped around her chest.

"We're here."

"Who the hell are you talking-"

Her question was cut short by a small meow, a black, scrawny cat dropping from where it had been hiding in his jacket. The small creature quickly walked to the hospital bed, hopping up and curling beside the unconscious woman laid up in the bed, settling nicely at her hip.

"I only came to drop off the cat and tell you Lotor won't be bothering anyone ever again." He placed his hands back in his jacket pockets when the woman in front of him put her gun away, standing down for now hut still eyeing him like he was gonna try something.

With everything that's happened to them in the past week he couldn't blame her level of distrust towards him. He was a stranger after all.

"You need anything my number's in that burner cell we gave you earlier, I don't mind making a snack run or something starting tomorrow."

"Tomorrow like sun up tomorrow or tomorrow like it's two am right now and I don't want any calls until two am the very next day?" One of the others asked, her long colorful braids up in a ponytail currently being messed with and wrung through with dark hands.

"The latter."

She nodded in understanding and with that Lance left as quietly as he had come, taking a breath as he walked down the halls. He turned when another set of footsteps reached his ears, blue eyes locked onto another set of blue as one of the women, that had asked him the time question, reached him and stood awkwardly in front of him, hand messing with the jacket sleeve on her other arm, the jacket bring messed with way too big to be hers.

He was about to ask her what she wanted when he got an armful of her, hair brushing against his face and arms wound tightly around his neck in an equally as tight hug. He stood there unmoving, not wanting to make any sudden moves.

"You can hug me back you know, I'm not gonna kill you or anything, that'd be rude of me after everything you've done for us." She muttered, words muffled in his jacket.

"That would be rude wouldn't it, after sitting in a expensive apartment for hours with no wifi and having to listen to that asshole talk." He said lightheartedly.

She chuckled lightly before pulling away, hands placed on her hips as she looked at him with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I barely did anything except shoot a gun." His hands went back into his pockets, shifting his weight to the other foot.

"Oh please, you and I both know that's not all you did. Anyways, if you ever need anything just ask me, the others aren't too trusting of you all yet but you got me on your side so it's only a matter of time before the others are as well. I better not keep you though, I'm sure you have better places to be, see you around Blue." She saluted, turning on her heel to head back to the room, leaving Lance smiling after her and shaking his head, turning to leave and head home.

***

By the time he got home and took a well deserved shower it was four in the morning. The house was quiet except for the low sounds of a TV on in the living room, something he had missed when he first came in the house, which was easy to miss considering it was on the adjacent side of the hall wall that led out to the dining room.

He smiled as he looked over the couch, Pidge sprawled out with a blanket haphazardly placed on her. With her brother and father missing and her mom working two jobs Pidge usually hopped from couch to couch just for the company. She'd brought herself over at Lance's to watch Keith for him since Hunk was out working on his own agenda and Allura was with him to help out. He didn't mind her company though, and he felt better knowing someone he trusted was watching over Keith.

Grabbing the blanket he pulled it up and tucked her in, giving her a quick goodnight kiss in her mess of blonde curls, expecting the response that came after.

"Your boyfriend's a needy fuck."

"He asked for something once didn't he."

"He's a goddamn princess is what he thinks he is, making me go out and get his favorite donuts from the shop down the street and sharing half of the dozen with me. An absolute monster." She muttered sleepily, as if she was delirious.

"Pidge, go to sleep, you're tired." Lance chuckled, pushing aside her hair before leaving her to her tired ramblings. Keith barely asked for anything when he was awake and we'll since he didn't want to bother anyone, Pidge was the princess in this scenario it seemed.

Lance went straight to his bedroom, opening the door as quietly as he could. The sound of a fan running was the first sound that met his ears, drowning out everything else. A soft glow of moonlight from behind the curtains provided enough light for him to make his way to the bed unharmed, clothes, pillows, and blankets littered the floor from what he could see, likely from Keith trying to get comfortable or find a bedsheets that wouldn't irritate his skin and wounds on top of that.

The sheets were cool and refreshing when he got under them, making Lance let out a sigh of relief at the feeling. His movements didn't go unheeded, another body moving in the bed next to him.

"Lance, is that you?" Keith mumbled out tiredly, hands crawling across the bed to meet Lance's freshly showered skin, still warm and soft.

"I'm right here Keith." He answered softly, taking Keith's bandaged hand in his own and kissing the bruised knuckles gently.

"Where were you? You were gone all day." Keith asked sleepily, shuffling his way against Lance in a way where he wouldn't aggravate his stitches.

"Had some business to take care of." He wrapped his arms carefully around Keith, making sure not to touch anywhere near his bruised ribs, smiling into dark locks of hair when Keith sighed in bliss at the contact.

"You'll tell me about it in the morning right?" Keith mumbled sleepily, voice trailing off as he fell back into the gentle ebb of sleep.

"Yeah, I'll tell you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this and tell me what you think!
> 
> This first fic in the series is pretty much a standalone, those after are going to have more of a time line to them I guess.


End file.
